The present invention relates to a device for seamless printing on clothing. More particularly, the invention relates to a seamless printing device for printing seamless design on a seamless cloth thereby producing seamless clothing having a design printed seamlessly thereon.
Seamless clothing has no sewing line along its entire periphery and thus looks more natural and increases creativity of clothing design. Even though seamless clothing has no physical sewing line, when a design or designs are printed on the seamless clothing, some boundary lines are inevitably made due to the limits of the current printing technology. As a result, the continuous feeling the seamless clothing could not have been represented in its entirety.
New printing technology that can seamlessly print a design or designs to clothing, or seamless clothing has long been in need.